


Do It On The Kitchen Floor, Give Me What I'm Begging For

by BeautyInChains



Series: Hoppingrove (Chief Harringrove) [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AND SHENANIGANS, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Banter, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jim has some reservations about Police Roleplay, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Steve gets really wet, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, but he's not going to let that stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: "Good evening, Officer. Is there a problem?""Really? I mean, we're just doin' this right now? Okay," Hopper clears his throat, hands on his hips, "Um. We've uh, had a noise complaint?" It comes out like a question, but Steve nods encouragingly, "Can you tell me, are you home alone this evening?"Jim Hopper takes a stab at roleplaying himself.





	Do It On The Kitchen Floor, Give Me What I'm Begging For

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have been working on this for a while now, but it wasn't until a prompt from a reader (lea) that I was able to buckle down and finish this! 
> 
> Hop adores his boys, and will do most anything to please them and I just became so obsessed with the idea of Billy and Steve wanting him to do a little cop roleplay for them. I am hoping I have succeeded in delivering some smokin' hot porn, some dorky banter, some roleplaying cheese, and one or two feels.
> 
> Title has been borrowed from the song Get Some by Ghosted...although I'm not gonna lie, a part of me really wanted to go with Fuck Tha Police. For obvious reasons.
> 
> Unbeta'd, as always. Comments/Con-crit/Kudos welcome! You know I love to talk about my boys :D

The neighborhood is quiet. Dead fucking quiet. It's late, most of Hawkins tucked soundly into their beds for the night and Hopper is thankful. He takes a long drag on his cigarette as he meets his tired reflection in the rear-view mirror of his truck. He's too fucking old for this shit. For the games and the thrills and the butterflies.

But Steve's bedroom light is on. Billy's Camaro is parked out front. He knows they're waiting for him. And he just can't help himself.

Hopper stubs his cigarette out before scrubbing his hand over his face and adjusting his hat. The sound of the driver's side door closing behind him seems to echo through the street, announcing his arrival. He rings the doorbell before he can change his mind. He can hear a muffled exchange of words followed by heavy, thumping footsteps before the door swings open. Steve smiles brightly and for a moment Hopper is swept up in how beautiful he is, with his hair askew, lips pink and bitten, clothing rumpled and hastily buttoned. Steve follows Hopper's eyes as they trail down his body. Steve's cock is hard, lodged awkwardly into his jeans and Hopper shakes his head with a laugh.

"Oh, I see how it is. You started without me."

"Aww, c'mon, Hop. You're late. We couldn't help it."

"Goddamnit, Harrington! You're fuckin' it up!" Billy hollers from somewhere upstairs.

"Oh for..." Steve seems to steel himself before straightening up and meeting Hopper's eye seriously, "Good evening, Officer. Is there a problem?"

"Really? I mean, we're just doin' this right now? Okay," Hopper clears his throat, hands on his hips, "Um. We've uh, had a noise complaint?" It comes out like a question, but Steve nods encouragingly, "Can you tell me, are you home alone this evening?"

"No, Sir. I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," Hopper repeats slowly, "I see. Just the two of you?"

"Yes, Sir," and _boy_ , is Steve laying the Sir on thick. Hopper would be a liar if he said he wasn't into it.

"Then can you tell me why I've had reports of a woman screaming?"

Billy seems to materialize out of thin air, like the mischievous little brat he is. Hopper hadn't even heard him on the stairs. Billy wraps his arms around Steve's middle and hooks his chin over Steve's shoulder with a grin. "That's my bad, Chief. He just can't help himself when I've got my tongue up that sweet-"

"Jesus, Billy!"

"So that's what you were up to?" Hopper chuckles, low. Billy waggles his tongue lasciviously and Hopper licks his lips. Steve squirms in Billy's arms. Hopper really likes to watch Billy eat Steve out. _Hell_ , Hopper really likes to eat Steve out. The kid is so goddamn responsive, shaking and writhing and sweating and crying. Hopper feels his cock twitch. "Well, uh, I'm sure you're plenty capable of showing your boy here a good enough time, but all the same; I'd better come inside and take a look around. Just to be sure."

Billy licks his lips, unwinds himself from around Steve and takes a step back. Steve follows suit. It isn't until he steps inside that Hopper has the chance to take in Billy's appearance. His lips are red and swollen, his chin glistening with saliva, his nipples peaked and visible through his barely buttoned shirt. Hopper sucks on his bottom lip to keep from smiling outright, tries to play it off under the guise of concentration as he furrows his brows and pretends to look around.

"Need the tour then, Chief?" Billy asks, catching Hopper's eye. Steve sucks in a breath as Billy lifts the hem of his top to wipe at his damp face. Hopper's gaze drops immediately to Billy's tight abdominals, the pronounced vee of his hips and the little trail of dark blond hair that disappears beneath his low slung jeans.

"Fuck," Steve murmurs and they both turn to look at him startled. Billy drops his shirt with a smirk.

Hopper coughs, "Uh, tour, you said? Best you show me around."

"Right," Steve says, seemingly recovered enough to continue, "I'm sure you're terribly busy. We'll make it quick. This way."

Steve makes his way toward the living room. Hopper follows close enough, though he doesn't miss the way Billy hangs back to ogle Steve's ass as he walks away. He shakes his head.

"So," Steve gestures widely at the empty, immaculate living room, clearly reserved only for entertaining purposes. Hopper hums an affirmative sort of sound. Billy sidles up to Hopper, too hot and too close, breath ghosting tantalizingly over the shell of his ear as he speaks.

"See, Chief? Nothin' to hide."

Steve's fingers twitch longingly at his sides, he shifts his weight, lips parting as his cock drags against the inside of his jeans. Hopper shivers. There's a touch, the barest scrape of fingernails against the back of Hopper's hand and then it's gone.

"In here," Hopper says, clearing his throat.

"What?" Steve asks, voice cracking.

"Nothing to hide _in here_. You boys got this whole place to yourselves? Plenty of rooms to get up to plenty of trouble."

"You mean the screaming kind?" Billy asks, rough and low.

"I mean lots of kinds."

"Kitchen!" Steve says suddenly.

"Kitchen?"

"The, uh, kitchen is this way," Steve replies, tipping his head in the direction of the kitchen. Hopper knows this, he's been here before. The energy seems to shift even further as they enter. The lights are low and it's a bit difficult to see, but neither Steve nor Billy have made any attempt to hide the empty beer cans strewn across the counter tops. They're given him the perfect set-up.

"Well, well, well," Hopper murmurs, "What have we here?"

Steve widens his big brown Bambi eyes in feigned surprise, "I can explain."

"Sir," Hopper growls and Billy is practically vibrating next to him.

"I can explain, Sir."

"Underage drinking?"

"Aww, c'mon, man," Billy drawls, "We're not that far off."

"Don't man me, _son_ ," Hopper says dangerously and watches as Billy's pupils dilate further, "The law's the law for a reason. I'm afraid I'll need to notify your parents."

Steve's fingers curl around Hopper's bicep. Hopper can feel Steve's cock hard against his thigh, has to work very hard to pretend not to notice.

"Please, Sir. You can't tell our parents. We'll be in so much trouble."

And God, this feels so wrong. Dirty. Hopper's eyes search Steve's face for a reason to stop, but he comes up empty. The kid wants it, bad. And so does Billy. He takes a step into Steve's space, backs him up into the counter, "I don't think you're hearing me, son. You're already in trouble."

Steve moans, hips hitching towards Hopper as he breaks, "Hop, fuck, please."

" _Fuck_ , Steve, baby. Come on," Billy pleads desperately, "Just a little bit longer, let me have it."

Steve takes a deep breath in through his nose and nods. Hopper's heart hammers against his chest. His beautiful boys are a wreck already. Billy presses in close, fingers fisted in Steve's rumpled shirt as he looks up at Hopper, "We'll do anything. Anything you want to keep this between us."

"Anything?" Hopper asks, playing it up.

"That's what I said."

"Even let me fuck this pretty boyfriend of yours?"

Billy moans as Steve gasps and rocks up into Hopper's thigh.

"Yes."

Hopper grips Steve's jaw hard, kisses him bruisingly once on the lips before pulling back, "Get on your hands and knees. Now."

Steve drops like a stone. Hopper almost winces out of sympathy at the impact as Steve's knees hit the floor. Instead he makes a show of removing his hat and placing it on the counter, of slowly unbuckling his belt and drawing out his thick cock. Steve trembles with anticipation, eyes on Billy as Hopper sinks to his protesting knees behind Steve. Hopper jerks Steve's jeans down his thighs, whistles when he realizes Steve's bare underneath. He parts Steve's cheeks with his big, thick fingers, thumbs his hole open. Steve's still wet and gaping from whatever he and Billy had been up to before Hopper got there.

"Screamer?" Hopper asks as Billy joins them on the kitchen floor.

"What?" Billy asks thickly, stroking almost absently through Steve's hair.

"You said he was a screamer. Maybe you should do something to keep his mouth busy, eh? Wouldn't want somebody calling the cops," Hopper says, eyes dancing. Steve giggles at the line, albeit a bit hysterically, but it's short-lived as Hopper dives in, fucking his tongue into Steve's hole. Steve wails, hips bucking as Hopper moans into him, tasting sweat, saliva, musk, and lube; beard scraping against Steve's sensitive skin as Hopper opens him up.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Billy swears, hands shaking as he struggles to free his cock. It slaps up against Steve's chin and Steve nuzzles into Billy's groin, panting breathlessly.

"God," Hopper says wetly as he slips his wriggling tongue from Steve's body, "Did - did you two fuck before I got here? So goddamn _wet_."

"No," Steve and Billy say together.

"Just wanted him ready for you, Daddy," Billy murmurs.

"'m so ready," Steve whines, pushing his hips back toward Hopper's face, "Waited for-fucking-ever. Come on, do it."

And then Billy's pressing a rubber into Hopper's hand as Steve licks and sucks at Billy's balls. This game has gone on long enough, Hopper decides. His eyes meet Billy's, blue and blown, as he tears the packet open with his teeth and rolls the rubber down his fat cock.

"That's it," Steve hisses as Hopper grips his hip with one hand and guides his cock with the other. Hopper moans as he sinks inside, Steve's body welcoming him, so hot and tight around him.

"So good, sweetheart," Hopper says softly as he bottoms out and stills, allowing Steve a moment to relax into the sensation, but it isn't long before Steve is squirming against his grip in an attempt to fuck himself on Hopper's cock. Billy brushes Steve's out of his face, fists it and uses his grip to guide Steve's mouth right where he wants it.

"Shit, Steve. Open up for me, baby. Open up for me like you opened up for Daddy."

Steve goes easy, sucks his way down Billy's cock until his nose is pressed into the trim thatch of curls at the base, holds himself there, throat fluttering as he fights not to gag.

"Oh fuck, you're good. Good boy," Hopper praises as he begins fucking Steve in earnest. The slap of their sweaty skin mingles with Billy's growling little moans and the thick, garbled sound of Steve's throat working Billy's cock as he tries to breathe through his nose. Hopper slips a hand around him, fingers brushing Steve's cock. It's so hard and wet. If he listens hard enough he can make out the steady little splat of Steve dripping all over the floor, "Christ, not even gonna need a hand are you?"

Steve gags hard, lashes fluttering damply as Billy pulls out, cockhead smearing saliva and precome all over Steve's flushed face.

"No," Steve says. Billy whimpers, jerking his slick cock, fist bumping Steve's jaw on the upstroke.

"Jesus, _fuck_. You're gonna make me come, baby," Hopper grunts as Steve clenches around him, "You're gonna make Daddy come."

"Shit, shit, shit," Billy swears, eyes rolling back, jaw dropping as his cock gives a kick and he spurts all over Steve's face, into his hair. Steve follows almost immediately with a cry, cock surging as he busts all over the floor, rope after rope of come splattering into the little puddle of pre beneath him.

"God," Hopper groans as he fucks in hard, body taut as he comes, flooding the rubber with his release as Steve trembles beneath him, around him. Hopper rides out the waves until Steve is hissing and clawing at the tile, spent and oversensitive. The boys moan as Hopper pulls out and Steve collapses forward into Billy's arms.

For a long time the only sound is of their panting as they try to catch their breath.

Billy is the first one to break the silence, "Noise complaint? Really?"

"What?" Hopper replies almost defensively.

"A woman screaming?"

Steve snickers.

"We'll it's not like you boys handed me a fucking script, okay? I was improvising."

"Uh huh."

"There's just no pleasing you two, is there?"

"Not true," Steve replies with a wink, stretching out languidly and snatching a dishtowel off the rack to wipe at the come all over his face before turning on Billy, "And you. My hair? Seriously?"

"Aww, c'mon. Cut me some slack, will ya? You two looked so fuckin' hot, I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, well try harder," Steve laughs, throwing the dirty towel in his face. Hopper watches the exchange with a grin. But his knees are aching and his back is beginning to join the protest.

"Alright, I gotta get off this floor. And you gotta get that shit cleaned up," Hopper says, gesturing to the jizz streaking Steve's pretty hair. Steve wrinkles his nose as Billy flips them off. Hopper stands slowly, knee popping as Billy helps a Jell-O legged Steve to his feet. Hopper eyes the empties on the counter as he tugs off the spent rubber and ties it off before tossing it into the sink.

"Please tell me you two didn't drink all the beer."

"Nah," Billy replies, padding across the kitchen and throwing the refrigerator door open, "We know better. Kept some cold ones for ya, Pops. Heads up."

Hopper smiles as Billy tosses him a beer, catches it before it can hit his chest. Steve hoists his jeans back up his hips, fumbling through his back pocket for a pack of smokes. Billy and Hopper watch, enamored and delighted, as Steve goes about lighting one while balanced on one wobbly foot as he uses the other to push the filthy dish cloth around on the floor, altogether ineffectively mopping at his mess.

"You're a shitty fuckin' housewife, Harrington," Billy snorts as he cracks open a beer of his own.

"Maybe if you two dickheads hadn't just fucked my brains out," Steve mumbles around the filter, succeeding only in smearing his jizz around the tile.

The banter warms Hopper despite the fact his sweat his beginning to cool. He catches Steve by the wrist, tugs him into his chest and presses a kiss to his temple before snatching the cigarette from between his lips, "You boys head upstairs. I'll clean this shit up."

Billy chugs the rest of his beer, crushes the can in his fist and punctuates it with a belch before slapping Steve on the ass as he shouts, "Race ya!" and then he's off like a shot.

"You _motherfucker_ ," Steve yells, tripping over Hopper's feet in his haste to follow.

And maybe, Hopper thinks with a smile, just maybe he isn't too old for the games and the thrills and the butterflies after all.


End file.
